1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical instrument stand and, more particularly, to a wind instrument stand for supporting a wind instrument, such as a saxophone, clarinet, horn, flute and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wind instrument stand 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 17 comprises a base 12 having a support seat 120 and three support legs 121 pivotally mounted on the support seat 120, an upright post 11 having a lower end mounted on the support seat 120 of the base 12, a bracket 15 mounted on the upper end of the upright post 11 to support the neck of a saxophone (not shown), two rods 14 mounted on the mediate portion of the upright post 11 to support the bottom of the saxophone, and a pole unit 13 mounted on one of the support legs 121 of the base 12 to support a clarinet and having a pole 131 and a bell 132. However, the saxophone is loosely supported by the bracket 15 and the two rods 14, so that the saxophone is easily detached from the bracket 15 and the two rods 14 due to an accidental vibration or hit and falls down onto the ground. In addition, each of the support legs 121 of the base 12 is disposed at an inclined state, so that the pole unit 13 is also disposed at an inclined state. Thus, the pole unit 13 cannot support the clarinet smoothly ands stably.